Hunted
by Blue-Lunar-Eclipse
Summary: This is a Shall we Date? game, but it isn't Ninja Love. This is Lost Island, but since it doesn't have its own category, I figured this will do until I get yelled at by someone. I own nothing.
1. Note

Hey guys,

This is just a written out version of Shall we Date? Lost Island. This will probably be taken down because they want people to get the app and use it, but since there are other Shall we Date? games on here, I figured I would try it out. This is going to take a long time to complete, so if you get interested, but are impatient for it, I simply ask that you come back and visit it in about a month. This is not going to be a story that I will work on normaly, so I won't be able to provide you any support about how often I will post.

Blue-Lunar-Eclipse


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1-2

Alright, so in accordance with the app, there are four options as far as who people can pick from. I will have to manually pick one and go through the whole story in order to be able to write it. No promises on how long it will take. These are the options:

Ryo Tsuzuki: An elite with a righteous mind

Ren Nishimura: A young expert on the virus

Lionel Sato: A cool security guard with a few words

Ichiro Sakaki: A reliable lab deputy director, also a good ice breaker

I decided to start with Ichiro Sakaki, only because he is the newest addition to the group, so here is the first chapter.

Again, I own nothing.

The ocean breeze swirled about my hair, and the scent took over my whole body. My heart was filled with expectation. I watched Aoshima grow little by little as we neared it. I stood near the bow of the boat looking out over the ocean.

"We're almost there," I said as I held onto the bars on the boat. The recommendation from the lab's vice director, Mr. Sakaki, must have helped a lot, but I was able to get my dream job, working in the developmental section for a new energy source. Mr. Sakaki and I had known each other through college. _I still remember the time when the research I did for my thesis completely came to a halt._

 **Flashback**

"It's no use… I can't get any results from this," I said as I ran my hands through my hair _. I have to rethink the theme. There's only 3 more months left._ I guessed it'd be better than no results at all.

"What's gotten into you lately? You seem so down all the time," Mr. Sakaki said popping up beside me.

I ended up jumping in my seat with my heart ending up in my throat. "Mr. Sakaki," I said trying to catch my breath.

"Well, I guess all students are like that around this time. I wasn't able to reproduce my experiment correctly either, and couldn't get any results. Right before graduating I couldn't even go home, I was so busy retesting and experimenting every day. After finally finishing my thesis, I pretty much fell down in the hall way and slept right there."

All I could do was stare in disbelief to his story. I did remember often seeing seniors sleeping around the school in sleeping bags, but I just didn't have the energy to answer to Mr. Sakaki's cheery attitude.

"However, there's still time left for you to get it done. No one said it was over yet, you know? As long as there's still a chance, you have to push forward until the bitter end… I decided I'd struggle all the way through."

"Struggle?"

"That's right, until my lab coat was dirtied and wrinkled. I didn't look very cool, but I liked it that way. As long as there's still a chance you have to push forward."

 **End Flashback**

 _Those words have given me little pushes forward so many times since then._

"It's been a long time since I've seen Mr. Sakaki," I said longingly.

As much as I was excited to be part of the new energy research development, I was more excited to see Mr. Sakaki again.

"The ocean is beautiful, it's filled with greenery. Aoshima is a really beautiful place," I said as the boat approached the dock. I stepped off the ship and looked around.

"I wonder where Mr. Sakaki is."

He had said he'd come get me at the port, but I didn't see him anywhere. I pulled out my phone to contact him and noticed I had one unread text message.

"Welcome to Aoshima, Kaiko. I know I told you I'd come meet you at the port, but my hands are tied up with work at the moment. I've attached a map to this message, so use that to find your way to the lab. I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

I opened the file he attached and checked the map. It seemed like I'd be able to get there by myself. _The first lab is right where it should be._ I smiled bitterly and started towards the lab with the map. I remembered something that Mr. Sakaki had said to me a long time ago.

 **Flashback**

"Thanks to you, Mr. Sakaki, I was somehow able to get my graduation thesis done."

Mr. Sakaki was a graduate, but we became closer as student and teacher. Even after I had graduated I would often meet him in the lab.

"I see. Even though you thought it was done for. Research is a real struggle sometimes. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful scientist," he said smiling as he patted me on the head, and out of nowhere, I asked him what kind of scientist he wanted to be.

"Let me guess… You want to be actively working in a big, prominent company, right?"

"Yeah, I think I've told you before, but the town I grew up in was swallowed up by rising waters from a dam." He talked to me about his hometown every once in a while. "So if there's a small countryside town in trouble like my own, I'd really like to lend a helping hand to that troubled town or island. Research for the advancement of Japan and the world is important, but I'd like to be helping out the small places."

 _He's really walking path of his dreams, I'll just have to do my best as well!_

 **End Flashback**


End file.
